Summer Love
by MangaAnimeLover
Summary: *** Summer holidays have finally begun, and all the Mews go to Hawaii. There, Ichigo is suddenly kidnapped by a certain alien, and he won't let her go unless she agrees to be his lover. *** IS BEING RE-WRITTEN BY THE NAME "SUMMER ROMANCE" ***
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Alien Attack**

_"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!!!"_

Ichigo landed on the roof, just a few meters from a Chimera Anima Kisshu had created.

_"I won't go easy on you!!", _she yelled at Kisshu, _" Just wait 'till I'm done with the animal over here!"_

_"I'm not afraid of you!", _he said with a smirk, just watching while she was destroing his Chimera Anima. He loved to watch her fight.

She raised her Strawberry Bell against the animal, _"Mew Mew Strawberry Check!!", _she shouted, and a few seconds after, there were a harmless bird on the roof. She turned against Kisshu.

_"Bring it on, Koneko-Chan!", _he said and laughed.

_"Yeah, I will...", _she said, and ran towards him, but when she came near him, he just teleported behind her. Without knowing where he was, she got knocked down, and landed with a bumb on the hard roof. He kicked her Strawberry Bell down at the roof. Now she couldn't attack him - she was helpless.

_"No...", _she said with fear in her voice, and didn't know what to do. She tried to get up and run, but she got knocked down again.

_"Are you ready to play with me now, my little kitty?", _he asked with a perverted voice, while he walked closer and closer to her...

Suddenly he got Zakuro's whip slapped in his face. He growled and turned away from Ichigo. The other Mew Mews appeared on the roof. Minto threw Ichigo's Strawberry Bell to her, and she was ready to fight again.

_"Aww man, it's impossible to have fun when your friends are here," _he said in a dissapointed voice, and touched the bruise on his cheek, _"We'll continue this, I promise you!". _It almost sounded like a warning. Suddenly he dissapeared.

_"God, I'm tired... Hard day after all!", _Ichigo said at the Café, hoping Ryo would hear it and maybe let her go home early today. She was tired of cleaning the dishes.

_"Hey, Ichigo!?", _Ryo asked.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Since you all got summer vacation now, Keiichiro and me have planned a holiday to Hawaii. The other girls are also invited. We'll meet here monday at 11:00 am, and then take an airplane.",_ he said.

_"A holiday? It sounds so cool! I'll sure be here tomorrow at 11:00 am",_ she said with a happy voice, and smiled.

_"Good! Just remember to bring a swimsuit, the water is warm enough to bathe in. By the way, you may go home now,"_ he said and smiled. He didn't used to be so nice to her, so Ichigo thought, that he was beginning to fall in love with her.

_"Hai!", _she said, and quickly changed to her normal clothes.

On her way home, she thought about Kisshu. _'He's so annoying. Why does he treat me like a toy all the time?', _she asked herself. She didn't notice the two golden eyes there were following her in the dark.

_"I can't wait 'till monday, it's going to be fun in Hawaii! And I have to remember my bikini," _she whispered to herself, and Kisshu's sensitive ears heard that.

_"My Koneko-Chan i bikini? That sounds very interesting... I think I'll follow you to Hawaii. Soon you'll be mine, dear Koneko-Chan!", _he said out loud, and an evil grin grew wider on his face, but Ichigo was walking too far away, so she couldn't hear him. He grinned, and dissapeared from the tree. Ichigo swear thet she heard a noise, and looked back, but didn't see anything. _'It was nothing... I'm probaly just tired of today's work',_ she told herself in her head, and continued to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Diary Trouble**

She grabbed the key in her pocket and unlocked the door. Her parents weren't home at the time, because they were on a vacation to the Caribbean. She threw her jacket on a chair in the kitchen, and walked upstairs to her room. She jumped onto her bed, and found her diary. She began to write:

_Dear Diary!_

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote in you, but I'm just feeling streesed at the time. Yesterday the summer vacation started, and my parents is off to the Caribbean. They'll come home again when vacation's over. Well, since I'm 15 now, I can take care of myself!_

_Kisshu did attack me again today - He's so annoying! He always treat me like a pet. I wish he would stop that... And stop almost rape me every time he got a chance. Do he even got emotions?! Geez... I still think that he's a __**little **__bit cute... and sexy! - But I'm not going to fall in love with him! How old is he anyway? __**I**__ guess he's about 16-17... Not as old as Ryo... isn't he 18 now? Ay, why am I thinking about Ryo?! He don't even like me... maybe a little bit, but I'm not sure. Geez Ichigo, you're really missing a boyfriend, huh?!_

_By the way, I met Aoyama today. He seemed happy with his new girlfriend. Sukuri's her name. She's pretty and sweet, but funnies of all; she looks a lot like me! I think Aoyama has a favorite this-is-how-my-girlfriend-should-look-like style._

_I can't stop thinking of Kisshu! He haven't been annoying me in two years since he and the other aliens left Earth, and a day he suddely appeared in my room... That pervert! I think that's been about two weeks ago he just showed up, and almost tried to rape me in my own bed! Argh, darn you Kisshu!_

_On monday I'll take to Hawaii with the other Mew Mews, Ryo and Keiichiro - It's going to be fun! Then I also can get a break from fighting with Kisshu, and he won't try to rape me, cus' he'll not know where I am! By the way, it's actually fun to see, how many times I have wrote 'Kisshu' today... Well, it's not important, he means nothing to me..._

_Good night dear diary,_

_from Ichigo._

_Saturday, 3th July, 2007_

Ichigo laid her diary at her night table next to her bed. She began to take of her clothes and putted her pink silk pyjamas on. It was her favorite pyjamas, cus' there were strawberries all over it. She turned the light off and went to bed, and a few minutes after she slept

She hadn't noticed the shining golden eyes in the tree outside her window. His eyes had followed every move she had made, and while she had changed to her pyjamas, he enjoyed it the most, and he were nearly falled down from the tree of pure exitement. _"Koneko-Chan, you're so beautiful," _he had said, but she hadn't heard it.

Kisshu opened the window to her room, and slowly flew in and stole her diary. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he know it was something worth to read. He looked really close at the sleeping Ichigo, and he couldn't resist a little night kiss. He was lucky, she didn't wake. He brushed some hair away from her eyes, and flew out again with the diary. He teleported to he's room at the space ship, and began to read the fluffy, pink book he had 'borrowed' from his Koneko-Chan.

After he had red the latest page in her diary, he began to laugh... He found a pen and wrote on the opposite page;

_Dear Koneko-Chan!_

_I'll answer some of you questions..._

_1 - Yes, I got emotions. And they tell me, that I love you, and I have to follow you to Hawaii!_

_2 - You think I'm cute and sexy? I know you want me, my dear Koneko-Chan._

_3 - You're right... I'm 17. No hentaii then..._

_4 - Hah, I knew you couldn't stop thinking of me!_

_5 - Are you sure that I'll not rape you? - I'm not sure by my self..._

_6 - Yes, I know where you are!_

_7 - Yeah, you'd wrote my name 5 times... You sure love me, dear Koneko-Chan!_

_8 - You don't think I mean anyhing to you? I do... I __**know**__ I do! You can't hide it from me! And if you won't admit it, I have to __**make**__ you love me!_

_Btw., I like your underwear! And I can't wait to take to Hawaii with you... It's going to be fun! Especially to see you in bikini._

_Kiss from your beloved Kisshu_

He closed the diary and teleported to her room again. He flew in and laid the diary on a table, gave Ichigo another kiss, and then he flew out to the tree at her window. He sat there in a few hours, watching her sleep, and thought about tomorrow. _'It's going to be so much fun!', _he thought over and over again. He dissapeared in the night, and ended at his room at the space ship again. He found a bag and bagan to pack his stuff; some boxer shorts to swim in, some food, his pyjamas, his own diary, some random stuff, and some clothes. He closed the bag and threw it next to his bed.

_"Pai! Tarto!", _he yelled, and they both appeared in his room.

_"Yes?", _Pai asked.

_"I'm going to spend some weeks on Earth. And don't you even __**think**__ about follow me! This is a private event, so I prefer you leave me alone!", _he said.

_"Is it the old hag you're goin' to visit? Why don't you leave her alone, she don't even __**like**__ you, Kisshu!", _Tarto said. Kisshu began to glare at him.

_"She __**do**__ like me, it's written in her diary!! And would you stop call my Koneko-Chan for 'old hag'?!! And yes, it's her I'm going to spend some time with... So leave us alone, I deserve some private time with her!!", _he said, and it almost sounded like a warning.

_"Okay, but don't do anything stupid to the human girl, I don't want whole Tokyo Mew Mew to follow us again! And by the way, it's not nice to read others diarys", _Pai sad and smirked.

_"I know... And I'll try to controle myself when I'm near her, but I can't promise anything!", _Kisshu said and smirked too.

_"Eww, you're disgusting Kisshu!", _Tarto said and dissapeared.

_"Hey, come back you little brat!!", _Kisshu shouted with a teasing voice, and dissapeared too.

_"Oh God," _Pai said, shooked his head, and dissapeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kisshu Returns**

Next day, Ichigo woke up early, cus' there were a lot to do before the trip tomorrow. She found a suitcase and filled it with clothes. She found another one and packed it with make-up, her bikini, her tooth brush, some random stuff, and her diary... _'Wait a minute! Where's my diary? Arrh, there it was... But I didn't put it there yesterday! Who has... No! No, no, no, he hasn't!!'. _She opened it, got a shock, and her face turned red. She red that Kisshu had wrote and began to panic.

_"Oh my God, this is just way too embarrassing!!!", _she shouted, _"Kisshu!! Where are you?! I know you're here somewhere!! Show up, you coward!!". _And as she hoped, he appeared... But in front of her, only a few centimeters from her face. She got another shock and stepped back.

_"Missed me, Koneko-Chan?", _he said and smirked. Ichigo's face turned red.

_"You red my diary!!?", _she shouted in his face.

_"Yeah, and that was fun!", _he said and grinned.

_"A-and you... you were spying at me, when I was changing clothes!??", _she said, almost frightened, "H-how did you?!!". Her face turned redder.

_"That was easy... You see that window over there? And that tree?...", _he said with a teasingly voice, and pointed out at the window... And suddenly she slapped him.

"Ouch, that hurt, Koneko-Chan!", he said, and before he could do anything, she raised her hand to slap him again, but he grabbed both her wrists with his hands. He pushed her backwards until she tripped over the bed, and Kisshu landed over her as he wanted, moved his lips closer and closer to hers...

_"Ichigo, alien in house!! Ichigo, alien in house!!"... _Masha appeared, and both Kisshu and Ichigo froze. They both knew, that Ryo and Keiichiro could see Masha's warning button blink in their lab, and was sending the Mew Mews over there. Ichigo smirked provocating to Kisshu.

_"Never thought about threw that damn thing away?", _Kisshu said in an irritated voice, and let go of Ichigo.

_"No... He did just save me from getting raped by you!", _she said and smirked provocating again.

_"Someday, he won't be here to interrupt us, my dear Koneko-Chan, and then you can't get away from me... We belong together!", _he said with a perverted voice, and smirked.

_"Just leave me alone, why don't you get it!? And don't you even __**think**__ about follow me to Hawaii!! And by the way, I don't think you're cute or sexy, and I don't think about you all the time, I was just kidding, when I wrote it in my diary!!",_ she shouted, hoping Kisshu would belive it. He didn't, and smirked triumphly.

_"See ya tomorrow, my little kitten!", _he said and dissapeared, and just a few seconds after, the four other Mew Mews ran into Ichigo's room.

_"What happened, Ichigo? Was it Kisshu again?", _Zakuro asked.

_"Y-yes... But he didn't do anything, just tried to tease me with my cat ears!", _she said, tried to convince them, and it seemed to work.

_"You okay, then?", _Retasu asked.

_"Yes, thank you Retasu," _Ichigo said and smiled a calming smile.

_"What a luck," _Minto said, sarcastic.

_"Always so nice, Minto," Ichigo answered in a sarcastic voice, "Well, since I'm okay, you can go home now." _They all said goodbye, and went home.

Ichigo finished packing. She picked her diary up, and putted it in the suitcase, thinking about getting one with a padlock on. She turned on her radio and began to sing along;

_"... kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta, yoake mae kikoeta merodii, sore wa totemo natsukashii uta, hikashi no sora he to...", _she sang, while she was thinking at Kisshu again.

Later that day, Ichigo decided to make dinner on her own, instead of eating pizza from the freezer. She opened the fridge and looked after something she could use, but it were almost empty. She putted her jacket and some shoes on, and then she began to walk to the store. On the way home, she saw Ryo.

_"Ryo!", _she shouted and ran towards him.

_"Ichigo! What are you doing here?", _he asked gently.

_"I'm fetching something I could use for dinner... Wanna come with me home and eat? I can't promise, you'll survive my meal, I'm not very good at making food," _she said and laughed nervously.

_"Sure! Then I can help you with the dinner too," _he said and smiled.

_'This is almost like a date!', _Ichigo told herself, _'A date with Ryo Shirogane!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ruined Date**

Ichigo and Ryo walked home in the sunset. Soon they were at Ichigo's house. They walked in, and began to make dinner.

_"What are we going to make?", _Ryo asked curiously.

_"Uhmm... Sukiyaki - I think I got all the ingredients to make it," _she said and smiled.

_"Okay, I'll chop the vegetables!", _he said.

They spend a lot of time in the kitchen, talked and made dinner.

_"Ouch!", _Ichigo suddenly shouted. Ryo quickly turned to find out why she shouted.

_"What happened?", _he asked carefully.

_"I cut my finger...", _she answered, not taking notice of Ryo stood right behind her. He grabbed her hand, and licked the blood off her finger. Ichigo's heart jumped madly.

_"Wh-what are you doing'?!!", _she asked with a little bit fear in her voice.

_"I... don't know," _he said, not knowing why he did that weird thing, _"I'm sorry!"_

_"It's okay, Ryo," _she said, smiled, and went upstairs to the toilet to fetch a plaster. She opened the medicine cabinet, found a plaster and closed the cabinet again. Suddenly she saw a certain green-haired alien in the mirror.

_"Kisshu! What are you doing here!!?", _she shouted, and quickly turned around to face him. Ryo in the kitchen didn't heard anything.

_"It's quite simple... I miss the taste of your lips!", _he said, and grabbed her her body tight.

_"Eeek, what are you doing, Kisshu?!! Let me go!!", _she shouted with fear in her voice. Ryo heard **that**, and began to ran upstairs to them.

_"Now you can't get away. Nothing's here to interrupt us - Not __**this**__ time!", _Kisshu said with a perverted smirk, and closed the door. He pushed her up against the wall, and pressed his lips to her's. It was a kiss full of passion. His hands slowly touched her upper thighs. She gasped, and he took that as a chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. She felt dizzy, and suddenly Ryo opened the door, and saw them in action. He froze, but Kisshu didn't saw him, just continued to seduce Ichigo. Ryo though it looked like Ichigo liked it, so he ran downstairs again, grabbed his jacket and ran towards his home, Café Mew Mew.

Ichigo used all her powers to push Kisshu away from her.

_"R-Ryo...", _she said, and fainted on the toilet floor.

She woke up in her bed, and looked at the clock on the night table next to her pillow.

_"3:47 am...", _she said, sighed, and closed her eyes again, not thinking over what happened to her yesterday.

_"Yeah, you sure do sleep a lot, my Koneko-chan," _a certain voice said. Ichigo got a shock, opened her eyes quickly, and sat up in the bed.

_"Kisshu!!", _she shouted, _"What did you...? Did you __**do**__... anything to me... while I slept?", _she asked in a sad and frightened voice. She almost began to cry.

_"No... It wasn't funny when you was unconscious, so I decided to wait until you'd wake up," _he said in an unpatient and perverted voice, and smirked.

_"Ryo...", _she whispered in a sad voice, _"Why can't you just leave me __**alone**__, Kisshu!!?", _she yelled, and tears fell down her cheeks.

_"Becaus, I just __**can't!**__", _he said. He grabbed her chin, and made her look at him.

_"Ichigo... I love you!", _he said, and moved his lips closer to her's.

_"Dont...", _she said, but it was too late. He kissed her softly, and she was too tired to fight against him, just let him do it as he wanted to. He broked away, and licked the tears of her cheeks. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. It made him smirk perverted again. He grabbed her chin again, and lifted her head to another kiss, but saw she was sleeping.

_"Damn it!", _he said, laid her down at the bed again, and dissapeared in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hawaii, Here I Come**

_Beep beep beep beep..._

Ichigo quickly woke, and sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock on the night table.

_"Waaah!! I have to hurry, or else I'll be late!!", _she shouted, tripped out at her bed, and landed on her head on the floor.

_"Ouchie...", _she grumbled, and quickly stood up again. She rushed while she changed to her new, green dress with a big pink bow - She was afraid of Kisshu would watch her change clothes... again!

When she were ready to go, she took a box with pockys with her - She hadn't enough time to eat breakfast at home. She rushed out at the door, almost forgot to lock it.

She reached Café Mew Mew in time, and went inside.

_"Good morning, ready to go?", _she asked happily, but saw, that the Café was empty... _'Where are everybody?', _she asked herself, and went to the kitchen to look for them. The kitchen were empty as well.

_"Hey, where are you!!? Retasu? Minto? Zakuro? Purin?!!", _she yelled. No one answered. Suddenly she felt something grabbed her leg.

_"Onee-San! Whatcha' doing, na no da?", _someone said in a happy voice, and Ichigo knew who it was.

_"Purin! Where are the other girls?", _she asked and smiled.

_"I don't know, maybe in the lab, na no da?", _Purin answered. They went downstairs to the lab, and found the rest of the girls, Keiichiro and Ryo. Ichigo's heart stopped to beat, when she saw Ryo. She knew, that he was mad at her. She was afraid of the thought, that he had told they others about Kisshu and her. She tried to forget that thought, but her cheeks got red anyway.

_"Hi! I thought Purin and me were the only one on the whole Café... Shouldn't we better get going? The clock's 11:10 am!", _she said, and got their attention.

_"Oh, hi Ichigo!", _they all said, except Ryo, he just glared mad at her. She swear, she could feel it shiver up at her spine.

"Yes, we better get going, girls!", Keiichiro said in a glad voice. They all ran upstairs, and jumped into a limozeen in front of the Café.

Soon they all sat in an airplane to Hawaii. Ryo still didn't wanted to talk with Ichigo, but suddenly he looked into her eyes, tried to say something, and then he left his seat, and went to the toilet. As Ryo wanted, Ichigo followed him to the toilet.

_"Get in!", _he said, grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside the toilet. He followed in, and locked the door.

_"R-Ryo...", _she said in a sad voice, and before she could say anything else, he pushed her against the wall. He looked deep into her eyes, still didn't say anything.

_"Ichigo, he's the enemy, you __**know**__ that!!", _he yelled in her face, _"How could you... ", _she interrupted his sentence before he could say any more.

_"Hey, don't blame __**me**__!! He was... umph!" _Ryo pushed his lips against her's, just to make her shut up for a bit. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her writsts, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She blushed like a tomato. He broked away.

_"Are you gunna' shut up __**now**__?!", _he said with an irritated voice. She nodded, and blushed more.

_"Good! Then answer me honestly; Why did you kiss with him? You could had kicked him away and transformed... Why __**didn't**__ you?!!",_ he said, still in an angry voice.

_"I... I don't know...", _she said in a sad voice. A tear fell down her cheek. He slapped her.

_"Ichigo, you idiot!", _he said, and turned away to unlock the toilet door. She grabbed his arm.

_"Ryo... I'm so sorry! And... please don't tell anyone about what happened between him and me," _she begged. Ryo nodded, and walked out from the toilet. She hesitated, took a deep breath, and walked back to her seat. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

Some hours later, she woke by someone was poking her arm. It was Minto.

_"Hey, sleepy ass, we're going to land in Hawaii now!", _she said with a teasing voice. Ichigo looked out at the window. Minto was right, the **were** going to land in Hawaii now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

When the the airplane had landed, and the Mew Mew's and boys had got their bags and suit cases, the headed down to the beach.

_"Someone who knows which cottage we got?", _Zakuro asked.

_"Yes, it's just a few hundred meters from here," _Keiichiro answered.

They found the cottage, and all got their own room. They all bagan to unpack their bags and suit cases.

_"Hey girls, Keiichiro and me are going for a short walk, just stay here and finish unpacking!", _Ryo said. Ichigo heard that. _'I don't hope he'll tell Keiichiro about Kisshu and me... I think I'll follow them to find out, if he really __**are**__ going to tell him that', _she thought, and followed them. Some minutes after, Ryo and Keiichiro were done talking, and went back to the cottage. Ichigo had to hide between som palms, to avoid getting detected. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, and looked back, to find out, where that strange noise came from. She didn't saw anything, and quickly turned around again, to watch Ryo and Keiichiro going home to the cottage, but they were gone. Ichigo panicked... she couldn't remember the way back to the cottage, and admidded to herself, that she were getting lost. She got scared, and was about to call for Ryo, but suddenly a hand came and blocked for her mouth, so she couldn't scream. She felt an arm holding her tight, then she felt a weird feeling surrounded her body, and then everything dissapeared.

A short time after, she appeared on a strange beach, she never had seen before. As soon as the hands let go of her, she turned around and saw a certain green-haired alien.

_"Kisshu!!!", _she shouted.

_"Missed me, Koneko-Chan?", _he said in his usual perverted voice.

_"No!!", _she shouted.

_"But __**I**__ missed __**you**__!!", _he said and grabbed her wrists. He pushed his body against her's, but she just walked backwards. He made her trip over his foot, and they both landed on the soft sand - Kisshu on Ichigo

_"Why don't we continue our little kiss from saturday?!", _he whispered playfull in her ear. Ichigo remembered it; Kisshu's tongue into her mouth, and his hands on her upper thighs, while he pushed her against the wall. She blushed at the thought.

_"Ahhh, you remember it!? I knew you liked it, so why don't we just continue?", _he asked perverted, and began to lick on her neck. She gasped, and blushed more and more.

_"S-s-stop it, Kisshu!! Teleportate me back to my friends, __**now**__!!", she said, tried to push him of. He stopped licking her neck._

_"And what make you belive, I'll do that?", _he said with a provocating voice.

_"Because you love me?!", _she said, hoped he was stupid enough to fall for her trick. He wasn't.

_"Yeah, I do!", _he answered, ignored her wish to get home, and continued to lick her neck. She took a deep breath, counted to three in her head, and kicked Kisshu in his most sensitive place ( between his legs ). He growled in pain, she pushed him of her, and then she ran as fast as she could into the jungle.

She hided between som trees, and soon she saw him teleportate into the jungle, not far from her. But luckily, he didn't saw her, and he teleportated to another place.

_"Phew, he didn't notice me!", _she said, but began to panic again, _"But I cant just hide from him forever... How the hell will I get home then?"._

She walked out at the jungle again, and walked towards the water at the beach.

_"It's actually very beautiful here!",_ she said to herself. She dipped her feet in the warm sea, and sat down, just looking at the horizon and watching the sunset ( early sunset because of the jetlag ). The sea turned almost purple - It was indescribable beautiful.

Suddenly she heard a voice far away.

_"Kiiiiiiitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, where are you?!! Koneko-Chaaaan?!!!" _It was Kisshu!

_"Shit!! What the hell am I going to do!??", _she asked herself with panic in the voice, _"He's going to kill me!!" _Suddenly she felt a hand blocking for her mouth, and she got a shock.

_"No, I'm not going to kill you, but I promise, I'll not let you go unpunished!", _Kisshu said with an angry and perverted tone in his voice, and let go of her mouth. She turned around to face him.

_"Kisshu... I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?",_ she said, and tried to sound sad and guilty.

_"You think an apologize are enough? Let me show you, what you have to do, to make me accept your apologize!", _he said, grabbed her arms, pulled her, and made her stand up.

_"Kisshu, please let me go, and stop trying... umph!" _He pushed his lips against her's. He grabbed her head, and held it, so she couldn't escape. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, cus' he knew it would make her dizzy, and then it was much easier to take her with force. His hands moved around on her body, stopped on her breasts, and then began to grope at them. She blushed, and opened her eyes. She looked at Kisshu's face, and saw that he liked it the most. She really wanted to escape from him right now, but her body felt to dizzy to move. His hands let go of her breasts, and moved down to her thighs. The moved further and further up, and stopped at her upper thighs. He moved his hands to her own body, and began to open the zip on his pants...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wild Animals**

åØåIchigo began to panic. She knew that sound, and she also knew what he was going to do. But she was still too dizzy to do anything. While they were standing there on the beach, the sky had become dark, and the couldn't see anything. Kisshu teleportated into the jungle to a fireplace, he had made when he looked for her, just half an hour ago. She felt something land on her feet, and knew it was his pants. He took off his shirt, grabbed her wrists again, and made her touch his chest. She blushed, and when he began to open the buttons on her dress, she blushed anymore. His hands slided down at her back, and loosened the bow around her waist, and suddenly her dress fell down at her ankles. He opened his eyes and looked deep into her eyes, and then he moved his hands up to open her bra.

_"Kisshu, wait! Please... I'm not ready yet!", _she said. He stopped trying to open her bra. He looked deep into her eyes again.

_"Are you sure?", _he asked.

_"Yeah!", _she answered, and thought he would stop.

_"But then I'll __**make**__ you ready!", _he said in his usual perverted voice, kissed her, pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, touched her tongue, and made her close her eyes again. She pushed him away.

_"Stop it!!!", _she screamed in his face, and kicked him between his legs again. He let go of her, she quickly picked up her clothes, and then she ran as fast as she could, deeper into the jungle. She took her dress on again, and hided behind some big rocks.

_"Phew... I hope he can't find me, cus' I can't imaginae what he'll do to me then. I think he's really pissed now!", _she told herself, and looked around for him, hoped he wasen't near her. Suddenly he appeared behind her.

_"There you are, Koneko-Chan!", _he said angrily. She looked shocked back and saw him, and saw that he also had clothes on, lucky for her.

He summoned his Dragon Swords, and walked towards her. She walked backwards, and suddenly tripped over a stone, and ended on the dirty earth. He crossed his Dragon Swords over her neck, so she couldn't get up, without hurting her neck very badly.

_"Look into my eyes, and tell me, that you love me!", _he said very angry.

_"Kisshu... Why are you doing this?", _she asked sadly.

_"Say it!!", _he yelled angry.

_"No... Not this way!", _she said, and grabbed his Dragon Swords with her bare hands. Her hands began to bleed, but she didn't care, and pushed the Dragon Swords away from her neck. She quickly stood up.

_"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!!!", _she shouted, and transformed to Mew Ichigo.

Kisshu just stood and watched her transform. He tightned his grab at his Dragon Swords.

_"Kisshu, __**you**__ chosed this, __**you**__ brought me to this pathetic island, __**you**__ tried to rape me, and all you can say is 'Love me'?!! You really had imagined, that I would love you this way? What's wrong with you? Why don't you just leave me alone, you only hurt me when you do things like that!!!", _she yelled, and tears filled her eyes. She walked closer to him, summoned her Strawberry Bell, and stopped in front of him.

_"When will you learn what love is?", _she said, and tears fell down her cheeks. She raised her Strawberry Bell.

_"Strawberry Check Suprise!!", _she shouted, and her attack hitted him. He landed a few meters away from her, and quickly stood up again.

_"I really don't want to hurt you this way nor want to fight against you, but it seems that I don't have a choice!", _he said with no emotions in his voice nor expressions on his face, just walked towards her with his Dragon Swords, ready to attack. Suddenly he dissapeared and showed up behind her. He placed his Dragon Swords in front of her neck, but she didn't do anything, just waited for him to do the next move.

_"Kill me, Kisshu! Kill me or bring me back to my friends, and leave me alone forever!", _she said witn no emotions in her voice. He didn't kill her, and removed his Dragon Swords again.

_"I thought so... You're weak, Kisshu!", _a voice said, but it wasn't Ichigo's nor Kisshu's. They both turned around and saw Pai. How long had he knew they were on that island, and did he see anything private, no one of them knew.

_"I told you __**not**__ to follow me, Pai!! Leave us alone, __**now**__!!!", _Kisshu said, and Ichigo had never seen him that angry before.

_"Ok, but remember, if something happens to the girl, it's __**your**__ responsibility to clean up the mess, and __**you'll**__ get whole Tokyo Mew Mew after you!", _he said and dissapeared.

_"Kisshu, even if you can't kill me, I can teach you not to hurt an innocent girl that perverted way you did to me. I won't forgive you for doing this to me!", _she said, and hitted him with her Stawberry Bell. He landed with his face to the ground, but stood up as quickly as he could. He grabbed his Dragon Swords again and ran towards her, hitting after her neck, but she dodged, and the only thing he got was a bit of her pink hair. She raised her Strawberry Bell.

_"Strawberry Check Suprise!!", _she shouted, but he dodged her attack.

_"I don't want to kill you, Koneko-Chan... I love you, and you know that!", _he said and dissapeared.

A few minutes later, a scream filled the air over the island. It was Ichigo's scream. Kisshu teleported to the place he left her, and saw a tiger was attacking her. The tiger saw him, and ran away again. She fell.

_"Koneko-Chan?! Are you hurt?", _he shouted, and ran over to her. No answer. She was unconscious. He saw something dark on the earth next to her. It was blood.

_"No... It can't be blood. It __**have**__ to be anything else!", _he said, and touched the blood, _"For God sake, Koneko-Chan, you can't just die!!!", _he shouted and tears ran down his face, and ended on Ichigo's unconcious body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Help Appears**

Kisshu laid the unconscious Ichigo on the ground next to the fire he had made. His mind was all blew up and the panic had slowly overtaken his body. He knew that **he** couldn't heal her and he knew that Pai wouldn't heal an enemy; So to say, there was no hope - Except if he… No, he would get killed… - But that was the only way to save her! He thought about it; would he risk his life for his dear Koneko-chan? His usual ego-side said 'no', but something deep inside his heart said 'yes'. He stroked her cheek and pushed some pink hair straws behind her ear, touched her cat ears and felt tears appear in the corner of his eyes. Yes, he would risk his own life to save hers! He softly kissed her cold lips, took off the brown cloth pieces which hung outside at his dark green shorts, and laid the soft fabric on her cooling body. He once again stroked her cheek, hesitated and teleported to Hawaii.

He found the Mews' cottage and sneaked inside, peeked into every single room until he found Ryo sleeping in a bed. He walked in, as silent as possible, and covered Ryo's mouth with a hand. Ryo woke up shocked, and it got even worse when he saw who had woken him in the middle of the night.

_"__Shhhhh__! Stay quiet,"_ Kisshu whispered and let go of Ryo's mouth, _"I need your help – __Ichigo__ is in danger" _Ryo's eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his bed. Before he could say anything Kisshu cut him off.

_"No time to explain; pack some aid and healing stuff and come with me",_ he whispered and Ryo obeyed him. When they got out of the house again Ryo grabbed Kisshu's upper arm tightly.

_"What the hell have you done to her you asshole!!?__",_ he shouted in Kisshu's face while he narrowed his eyes. Kisshu didn't answer, just teleported him to the unknown island. When Ryo saw Ichigo lay there almost lifeless on the ground he got really pissed at Kisshu, but decided to deal with him later. He quickly found what he needed and began to heal her wounds. Kisshu stood and watched intensely, almost held his breath while his thoughts flew around in his head. _'It's my entire fault – How could I be so stupid and leave her alone in a jungle!? It's my fault if she dies! I don't want… you to die, __Koneko-chan__! Please survive! Please don't leave me alone. I don'__t want to be alone__. Not again. The two years I used to save my planet were the loneliest years in my life… because I wasn't with you. Please don't leave me, cause… I think I love you!__',_ he mentally whispered while he tightened his closed knuckles, concentrated to keep his tears inside. Meanwhile Ryo had got sweat on his forehead; it seemed to be harder than expected to save the pink-haired Mew. And it also annoyed him that he had to take off her green dress; not that he didn't wanted to, cause he actually did, but it annoyed him that he had to undress a close friend when she was unconscious. And also because that the alien behind him would see her almost naked as well. Kisshu sat down beside Ichigo and held her hand tightly, stared emotion filled on her scratched face, her almost blue lips and her closed eyes, heard her heavy breath and saw Ryo's working hands. Ryo hesitated and opened the Mew's dress, saw her white cotton bra, bloody chest and hurt rib bones. He bit his bottom lip; she had broke three rib bones which resulted in that she could get problems with her breathing. And even though he had taken a surgery exam he couldn't operate with over thirty five percent chance to success. The risk for her to die was too high. Instead he found some bandages in his little aid bag and covered her chest. He also found a little bottle with some yellow liquid in, softly opened her lips with a finger and filled her mouth with the liquid. Some of the yellow medicine escaped from her mouth and ran down at her jaw, and Kisshu quickly removed it with a piece of cloth from Ryo's bag. Ryo closed Ichigo's dress and found a towel in the bag, covered her body. He was done.

_"She needs some rest. She'll wake up when her body's ready for it. I don't know exactly when but all from an h__our to a couple of days__"_ he mumbled while he stared at her, removed his gaze to the fire a couple of meters away. Kisshu still held her hand and bended to kiss the girl, but Ryo cut him off.

_"If you really love or care for her, please leave her alone; you're just hurting her!__",_ he said while he stared into the big, bright flames. Even though he hadn't seen Kisshu try to kiss her, he just knew. Kisshu let go of Ichigo's hand and sat beside Ryo which just ignored him.

"What did you do to her, Kisshu?", Ryo said and broke the silence. Kisshu looked abashed on the ground between his feet.

_"I… left her alone… a few seconds. And it was enough for a tiger to attack her",_ he answered sadly. Ryo didn't say anything and looked over at Ichigo.

_"If you had left her alone with that tiger only a few seconds more, she would had died!", _Ryo said angrily. Kisshu didn't answer, just sat there beside him and felt really dumb. Suddenly Ryo stood up and grabbed the collar of Kisshu's shirt, pulled him upon his feet.

_"I won't forgive you for hurting __Ichigo__",_ he shouted and raised his knuckle, ready to beat the shocked Kisshu.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for my horrible late update. I've gotten so many stories in the last half a year. And since I'm more into Naruto it's a matter of course that I enjoy writing on those fics instead of this old one. I would call this a hiatus for now…**

**And for those who have noticed all my previous grammar errors might find it good that I'm re-writing this story – of course not in an identical version but hopefully far better than this (cannot promise this one will be completed either). And because my English grades have risen from a C to an A since I paused this story.**

**Well, for now; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and once again – Sorry for my lateness!**

Just before striking, Ryo saw a provocative smirk on Kisshu's lips. Pissing the blonde furthermore off mightn't have been the best idea Kisshu could compel that moment, but keeping his pride apparently meant a lot to the olive-haired alien, who in the next moment felt a rough fist in his face before getting pushed out of Ryo's grip and crushing against a tree several meters behind him. After collapsing to the ground Kisshu kept sitting with a grin on his face. But what made Ryo wonder the most was that Kisshu hadn't even tried to dodge his attack. The alien was far faster than the blonde and he could easily have prevented every attack Ryo would make – just by simply teleporting in the right moment. But he hadn't done so. Did he consider the punch as a punishment for being reckless? No, the alien wouldn't sink this low. Not physically, nor mentally.

Kisshu wiped away the tiny stream of blood that appeared from the left corner of his mouth. With another cocky grin he rose to his feet and gradually left the ground and finally ended half a meter in the air.

"Well, that actually hurt – a bit," he mumbled and once again wiped some blood away, "But I can inflict far greater damage than your silly punch." After suddenly teleporting behind Ryo, who barely noticed the alien's movements, he whispered: "Come to think of it, I don't need you anymore. Now that Koneko-chan's safe you're useless…"

Ryo's eyes widened when he heard a metallic sound, and right before getting hit by two swords in his neck he transformed into Aluto and sprinted towards the nearest thicket and hid.

This was insane; he was stuck on a completely unknown island with probably far more dangerous animals than just tigers, his best female friend – maybe even more, he still considered her importance to him – lying unconscious and maybe close to death on the ground twenty meters from him and, oh yeah, a seemingly maniac alien attacking him. If he survived this he would promise to pray every day and give money to the poor children in Tokyo's streets. But for now it was all about surviving.

Kisshu teleported to the middle of the bushes and began searching for the black creature hiding somewhere in it.

"Kitty, kitty, ki-" he called but was cut off by claws scratching his right cheek, and with a growl he swung his weapons randomly in the dark scrub in an attempt to hit Aluto. The bushes gradually got destroyed and Ryo decided it was a weak hide out and ran out, heading for a certain cherry-haired girl lying on the ground, transforming to his human form, grabbing the girl in bridal style and running in a randomly picked direction.

He could finally breathe out as he laid Ichigo softly on the sand and sat down to lean back against a palm. The girl beside him gave a small groan and flicked briefly with her lashes. Ryo immediately reacted on her actions and positioned his gaze on her.

"Ichigo… Are you all right?" he whispered almost tenderly. The pink-haired girl creased her brows slightly and opened her eyes slowly. She stared into his sky blue eyes for a moment before realizing something was wrong.

"R-Ryo… H-how did you find me?" she questioned silently, sorely. Shushing her he let a hand brush trough his hair as he eyed the moon.

"No talking before you've rested a bit more. Your wounds will reopen if you push your body too hard," he said with his usual laid-back voice. Funny how fast he could change from his soft to his casual side. She guessed it was like that when he was around girls; a simple Shirogane Ryo-thing.

"… I'm freezing," she then whispered and closed her eyes. Figuring out that he didn't have anything to cover her with, he shrugged slightly and stood up. A brief moment he considered the danger about leaving her alone, but it was only a simple leaf from a palm or something like that; either Kisshu or any animal would be able to find her in those few seconds he was gone.

He stood up while analyzing the area for a short moment, then he went to the left with the words: "I'll be back in a minute – No trying to sit up or anything." Ichigo smiled weakly and licked her gradually blue lips.

_Wow, my ribcage really hurts. What happened? … Oh yeah, Kisshu - we fought and I was attacked by… a tiger? Yeah, must be it. I'm sure it was a tiger. Oh wait – speaking of Kisshu, where is he? Has Ryo…?_

She closed her eyes and listened to Ryo's footsteps around in the darkness. He was getting farer and farer away by every second. And she was freezing furthermore. She hoped he would return as fast as possible.

Suddenly she heard another pair of footsteps. And she knew very well who the other person was. Her heart began beating faster. You could call her afraid. And panicky. And more or less out at her mind that moment someone covered her mouth and she opened her eyes hastily to see a pair of golden eyes and a grin in the darkness.

_Kisshu…!!_


End file.
